


The Blue Wraith

by Niana



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Disney AU - Robin Hood, F/F, F/M, Fenris is known as the Blue Wraith, Marian Hawke and her siblings are nobles, different goal from robbing the rich to feed the poor, might become explicit later, still happens in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Fenris, the Blue Wraith, is the Robin Hood of Thedas as he and his group of Freedom Saviors fight to free slaves and kill magisters, a few charitable raids in their adventures.When Fenris’s former master, Magister Danarius, makes a plan to spread the Tevinter Imperium’s influence all through out Thedas, Fenris and his men will not stop to put an end to his plans.As he fights for Thedas, Fenris is also determined to protect one noble maiden’s love for him when a certain sheriff sets his love-struck gaze upon her.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Fenris/Female Hawke, Isabella/Merrill, Zevran Arainai/Female Mahariel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. His Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Dragon Age Story with a Disney AU, featuring a classic Robin Hood. I know that Fenris is known as the Blue Wraith in his own comic, so I thought I could use that title for a new inspired story. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Fenris, the Blue Wraith, leader of the Freedom Saviors.

**Chapter 1**

**His Story**

“You know, there have been countless legends of the outlaw named Robin Hood, every one of them different as leaves in the chilling Autumn wind.” a young woman who has once been a lay sister of the chantry says as she strums her lute. “Well, here in the world of Thedas, we have our own version. For this is the story of the Blue Wraith.”

Strumming her lute as she settles in a lounge chair, the woman then says to the audience, “Oh, pardon me, I’m Leliana, a bard. Like my good, dwarven friend Varric Tethras, I tell stories of known heroic beings.”

As she plays, the scene changes to the middle of a calm forest as two friends, Fenris, the Blue Wraith, and Sebastian Vael, the only human in Fenris’s group and his absolute best friend, casually walk side by side on the forest path, cheerfully banter back and forth.

**Fenris the Blue Wraith and**

**Sebastian Vael walking through the forest**

**Laughing back and forth at**

**what the other’n has to say**

Coming across the lake, Fenris and Sebastian share sly smirks before racing each other into the lake, just having a ton of fun between just the two of them.

**Reminiscing this and that**

**And having such a good time**

**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

In the end, the two friends push each other into the lake before laying back, enjoying the peace **.** However they were completely unaware that a determined Sheriff of Kirkwall was watching the two from the confinement of the near-by trees as they enjoyed a cool drink from the lake.

**Never, ever thinking**

**there was danger in the water**

**They were drinking**

**They just guzzled it down**

Then the sheriff, apostate Anders gives a signal as a group of Flint Company mercenaries appear from the shrubs, aiming their arrows at the outlaws.

**Never dreaming**

**that a scheming sheriff and his posse**

**Was a-watching them**

**and gathering around**

Their moment of peace interrupted, Fenris and Sebastian quickly swim out of the lake and make a run for it deeper into the forest as Anders and his hired men give chase, shooting many arrows with the outlaws effortlessly dodge trees and jump fences to avoid getting hit.

**Fenris the Blue Wraith and Sebastian Vael**

**running through the forest**

**Jumping fences, dodging trees**

**and trying to get away**

Anders is not pleased to see them easily escape his pursuit. Noticing one tree had a couple branches low enough for them to reach and disappear into the tree, Fenris and Sebastian each grab a branch and hoist themselves up and hid among the leaves, quietly watching but hiding their laughter as the Flint Company archers search the area with no success.

**Contemplating nothing**

**but escaping**

**And finally making it**

**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

Once Anders and the Flint Company left the forest, the two friends relax in the tree. “You know, Fenris, you’ve been taking too many chances lately.”

Fenris simply scoffs. “Too many? You know they only make things more entertaining everyday.” Yet he can’t help but notice that the Flint Company’s skills are improving. “But you have to admit that Anders men are getting better.”

“Yeah, and they will one day catch up to us, arrest us and Anders will be justified in executing us for what we’ve committed.” Sebastian adds, thinking back to why he’s no longer a brother of the Chantry when he decided to join his friend on his mission to free slaves and kill magisters all over Thedas since Fenris was once a slave in the Tevinter Imperium.

“Ha.” Fenris laughs. “Anders and his posse have no chance of catching any of us even if they manage to catch up.”

Sebastian smiles in agreement. “Now that is true.” Then his smile changes to a curious expression. “But you know, Fenris, I can’t help but wonder. Are we heroes or villains? Like our mission of freeing slaves and killing magisters.”

He does see why he asks. “Well, just remember that the majority of Thedas see our group as heroes.”

“Hm, that does settle down my nerves.”

Just then a fanfare of trumpets go off, announcing that someone very rich is traveling in their caravan nearby. That’s another thing about Fenris and his group of Freedom Saviors, they’ll also from time to time assassinate certain targets like Zevran, a master assassin’s former group, the Antivan Crows or simply rob the rich with Zevran’s Dalish rogue lover Arialora’s sharp pick-pocket and lock-picking skills, their master hunter Tamlen could easily set traps, and even Merrill could summon her “spirits” for assistance, though her method of using blood magic to do so seems very foolish and not dependable to Fenris, Sebastian and many others, yet her fighting skills make her a formidable alley.

Climbing up to the top of the tree to check the roads, a smile spreads across Fenris’s face as he comes up with a plan. “Sounds like another day for a charitable raid. Shall we get the others and get the fun started, Seb?”

Sebastian also smiles as he nods his head at the thought of another raid. “Yes, sweet charity for the poor.”

With that, the two friends high-five before climbing down and out of the tree to gather their friends and prepare for a new raid.


	2. Enter Danarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Fenris's former master Danarius and his apprentice Hadriana as the Blue Wraith and his group prepare a raid on the magisters.

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Danarius**

On the forest roads, a caravan travels through as the marching band plays a very upbeat march as a few guards are positioned with four by the carriage and four more carry a heavy chest, containing Magister Danarius’s riches that he’s brought along on his travels from the Tevinter Imperium while on his mission to spread the Imperium’s influence to allow magisters to rule over more of Thedas.

In fact, Danarius and his apprentice Hadriana continue to count the reward money the powerful magister earned each time he had successfully aided another magister’s influence to rule over a part of Thedas. “My earnings continue to make me even richer.” Danarius exclaims as the jingle of the gold and silver coins make him feel like a child playing with his toys.

Hadriana bows her head with a smile, her elven slave Orana sitting on the floor of the carriage at her master’s feet, remaining silent. “My lord, how you always successfully spread the magister’s influence throughout Thedas have made this venture very enjoyable, even the kings and viscounts can’t interfere.”

“Oh yes, my dear Hadriana. Cailan killed due to Loghain’s betrayal and his half brother Alistair not even fitting to be king is able to aid anyone in Thedas and Dumar currently away on his ‘rescue’ mission.” Speaking of King, Danarius had managed to snag Cailan’s crown after his death and picked up the crown to place on his head, “Now what is the next stop in the Free Marches?”

Checking the map, Hadriana smiles at their next destination. “Next is Kirkwall, the City of Chains.”

“Ah, the city that Dumar abandoned while he’s off saving his son. Kirkwall. I do believe a former slave happens to reside in that city now.” Danarius points out, Orana perking up at the mention.

“I believe so, sir. He calls himself the Blue Wraith and has been traveling throughout Thedas to free slaves.” Orana risks speaking out only to receive a glare from Hadriana.

“What did I say about speaking out, Orana?” Hadriana warns her and Orana falls back to complete silence. Oh how she wishes she could be free from these two cruel magisters.

Farther down the path, Fenris and his group wait in the trees as Bodahn and his son Sandle prepare a stand. Fenris had requested Bodahn to help in their raid and the merchant was happy to be of use to the Blue Wraith. As they watch the forest path for the caravan, Tamlen has been busy setting up a few traps that will be of great use in their escape once they have what they want while Arialora is spying on the carriage when she spotted Orana.

“It seems there are two magisters coming this way with the caravan. I also saw that there is a slave in the carriage with the magisters.” Arialora reported to Fenris, Sebastian and Zevran.

“What do you think, Fen?” Zevran asks.

“While Bodahn has the magisters distracted and we snatch their riches from the carriage and the chest, Arialora will get the slave.” Fenris instructs with the others nodding. Then he notices that Bodahn and Sandle have their merchant stand ready and they are in position, Fenris and his group now wait once Tamlen rejoins them.

With the caravan approaching the merchant stand, Sebastian then notices the man in the carriage, instantly recognizing him. “Fenris, didn’t you say that you were once a slave to a powerful magister named Danarius?”

Fenris simply nods once to answer him. “Don’t you think that doing this raid on your former master is risky and he could catch you?”

“Don’t forget that Marian is part of the reason I left Danarius in the first place and my payback to him starts with this raid.” Fenris reminds his friend of a very special noble that he has known for many years that had helped him in his rebellion against Danarius before they had disappeared from the Tevinter Imperium.

Sebastian sighs, hoping that his friend knows what he’s doing. As the caravan approaches the area, Fenris and Zevran get into hiding in the trees while Sebastian, Tamlen and Arialora hide in the bushes as Bodahn begins his job. “Oo-de-lalley! Oo-de-lally! Merchants!” Bodahn calls out to the caravan, which to the watching group, causes Danarius to order the caravan to stop.

Seeing the merchant and his son grab her master’s attention, Hadriana can’t help but feel suspicious. “My lord, they could be working for bandits or are bandits themselves.” Hadriana warns Danarius who simply shrugs off her warning.

“Don’t worry dear. I’m sure they have something of value to offer.” With that, Danarius takes hold of her hand and they approach Bodahn’s stand as the dwarven merchant announcing his sales and Sandle’s enchantment.

Perfect, not that they are distracted, Fenris gives Arialora the signal, the Dalish rogue nods once and moves in, carefully approaching the carriage. When Orana sees her, Arialora gestures to the slave to stay quiet as she offers her a hand. At first she’s hesitant but once she noticed how distracted the magisters are, Orana allows Arialora to take her away.

Once they are hidden among the bushes with Sebastian, Fenris and Zevran take this moment to take out some of the unexpecting guards, allowing Arialora her chance to sneak to the chest to pick the locks and Sebastian getting the treasure inside while Tamlen sneaks inside the carriage to collect whatever coins and jewels he could get.

Just as Danarius finishes his business and Bodahn thanking him for his service, that was the group’s signal to finish their collecting and leave the area. As Danarius replaces his coin purse back to his belt, Fenris and his group get back into the safety of the trees with Arialora pickpocketing Danarius purse before joining her friends as they leave the area and the magisters return to their carriage only to discover their valuables are missing.

Hearing the Blue Wraith and his group laughing out loud in the distance as Bodahn and Sandle pack up and also leave the area, the realization hits Danarius hard. “Robbed! We’ve been robbed!” Once back inside the now empty carriage, Danarius orders his guards to chase after the thieves when all of the remaining guards are caught in Tamlen’s traps and the carriage comes to an abrupt halt behind the set-off traps.

With no way of chasing after the band of thieves, Danarius is beyond furious that he’s been outwitted. Being made a fool, Danarius then becomes determined to catch the leader of that group and execute him himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if the characters are ooc. Feel free to help me out with that. Until next time! Peace out!!


End file.
